Red Knight
Red Knight's specialties include stunlock, crowd control, ultimate crowd clearing, support, basic juggling, and basic boss slaying. Information Description Red Knight's element is Electricity, which has the ability to stun lesser enemies, while dealing constant damage at the same time. His Thunderbolt Splash Attack can stun several enemies at the same time, which makes it very efficient for crowd clearing. However, it is not as effective for finishing enemies, as his Magic is the weakest of the four starting knights. Red Knight will have slight trouble against bosses because they won't get stunned by the shocking effect, allowing them to close in on him very quickly, which will force Red Knight to resort to hit-and-run tactics. Red Knight's Thunderbolt Splash Attack does not give Red Knight XP from bosses, so regular combos, such as the Level 50 Combo, will suffice. He is quite optimal for assassinating Beefys as they will get stunlocked instead of knocked down, allowing rapid damage output against them. However, one must be aware that Beefys can move in between each time they're damaged, usually with the heavyweight Beefys doing so effortlessly. To avoid unnecessary damage, the player should stop his attack before the heavyweight Beefy gets too close. He's also one of the characters that suffers the most when his mana has been depleted, leaving him very vulnerable while he waits for his Magic to replenish to a decent amount and then be able to use it again to escape from a dangerous situation. However, even while using the XYY fly combo he's still able to be caught by Beefys no matter how high you are in the air. Overall, Red Knight is a very good pick for several roles in the game, as well as having an easy time with arguably, the hardest bosses in the game; the Conehead Groom and Necromancer. Involvement Red Knight is one of the King's Knights, to whom he serves with loyalty, helping to get the princesses back and defeating the Evil Wizard. Magic Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.25.11.png|Skeleton, a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Red Knight. 2 beefy red knight.png|Beefy sprite. Castle crashers red knight 16 9 by bluethunderfox-d8yqvr1.jpg|Red Knight's artwork on the Main Menu screen. Castle Crashers Artwork 02.jpg|Orange Knight igniting the Corn Boss on fire with a nearby Red Knight blocking with his shield. BOBred.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 007.jpg|Red Knight's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Download (1).jpeg|Red Knight's normal sprite Notes * If Rammy attacks enemies trapped in Red Knight's Thunderbolt, they will be knocked free from the stunlock. * After being poisoned, the Electricity attacks will appear green until the effect wears off. However, it has no additional effects, just a different color. This is also the same for getting hit by an explosion, your Lightning Bolt will be colored gray for a bit after the explosion. * While Red Knight's Splash Attack is active, another player can use that opportunity to set up an easy juggle combo starter, such as XXYY. Trivia * In the startup video, Red Knight is the only one not seen using a weapon. * Red Knight's Splash Magic shows the bones of the enemies being electrocuted. Also, the Red Knight unlocks the Skeleton, which is coincidental. * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their avatar as the Red Knight by purchasing both the helmet and tunic in the Avatar Store. * In Back Off Barbarian, the Red Knight's mouth is similar to the :3 emote. Civilian's character portrait has this emote, too. * Red Knight appears as an icon in the XBLA version of Castle Crashers, as well as formerly appearing in the small link of Castle Crashers on Steam. ** In addition to this, Red Knight also appears in the loading screen in both PC and Xbox One versions of the game, as well as in Back Off Barbarian. See also * Character Tiers Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Lightning